


things i do for my pack

by damasc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: American Assassin - Freeform, F/M, maze runner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damasc/pseuds/damasc
Summary: its been one month after Erica and Boyd have run away stiles and Derek's pack have been searching for them only to have stiles be kidnapped as well





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey there everyone i'm still very new at the writing game so please be gentle with your comments. my grammar and spelling maybe a bit off and i'm very sorry about that but i hope you enjoy part one of this fanfic none the less. i have plans for this story to go along way and would always enjoy your thoughts and ideas if you wish to share them with me but i have rambled on for to long have fun reading!

Stiles POV

Driving back into beacon hills close to midnight in the pouring rain after spending the last week yet again in a neighboring town looking for any trace of Boyd or Erica yet again finding nothing No one has seen or really heard anything about them other then that fact they have been missing for about a month now. There posters on other walls with lost kids going unnoticed by everyone but those that seem to care about them.  
Well I flipping care even if Derek hadn't asked me to help in the search I would have done it anyways. Boyd is a friend well I like to think he was coming around to it. I mean would he have let just anyone borrow the keys to the skating rink? Well I did pay him fifty bucks so maybe but we had gone threw a lot as part of the pack. With evil grandpa hunter and even more evil Jackson being controlled by said evil hunter I mean I wasn't a wolf like everyone else but Derek and Scott never really seemed to mind so much. 

then there was Erica my catwoman ya there was a lot of mixed up feelings there and having her missing didn't help one bit. i mean she had said she liked me like liked me liked me once upon a time but i like to think those feelings were still there the second i heard she liked me something just opened in my chest. someone liked me and i think i liked her back i mean ya she is breathtakingly H-O-T hot and kinda super dominant she-wolf thing going on but it works for her and whenever we were alone and got to talking she was sweet caring normal-ish girl that could understand even my more geektastic references.

CELL PHONE RINGING  
Sour wolf

“Ya derek what is it i'm like a half hour till i'm even near the town line and it's raining cats and dogs”

“Stiles are you trying to be funny with that”

“Haha no but wow didn't even mean for that to happen sweat i am just that good”

“Stiles i need you to focus for a minute there ok. So was there any luck this time and hints about where they may have gone or could be?”

“Derek if ya think i had found anything out about Boyd and Erica don't ya think i would have called you right away or at least would be sleeping in my jeep till morning so i could track them down”

“Your right Stiles i'm sorry i have just been on edge a lot this last month some pack stuff and what not happening around the same time as they left has me worried about them i can't thank you enough for taking the time out of your summer break to help Isaac and I search just get back here safe ok”

Wow am i hearing things or did Derek sourwolf Hale just kinda say something nice about me  
“Derek i didn't know you cared about my well being so much should i swing by the substation and we can hug this out”

“STILES I'M TRYING TO SAY THANK YOU DON'T MAKE ME RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY TEETH”

Ahh good there was the sourwolf i was used to  
“Hey i told you i don't care if i'm not a wolf or part of the pack like you made Scott but i'm no asshat like Jackson who is a member of it and doesn't want to help look they are my friends my pack if that makes sense i will do what i can to bring them home”

“I understand and i'm thankful ok for everything you do for this pack i should have been a better alpha than i was and i'm trying to fix that having you and Scott helps keep me balanced even with Jackson in the pack’

Slowing jeep down as i see a car off the road in a ditch  
“Hey Derek i think i got to go i just saw a car in a ditch a second ago and i think i see two people walking up ahead and well sheriff's son and all i should offer them a right into town they are kind of far out and one of them looks like he is carrying a walking stick”

Putting phone down and hitting the end call button “stiles wait don't stop-” call ends

Hmm wonder what he was trying to say oh i will call him back once i get into town. Pulls jeep over to the side of the road to a guy with a walking stick and a woman holding an umbrella. rolling down the window “umm hello there was that your car i passed the one face down in the ditch back there a little ways?”

The guy wearing sunglasses at night with a walking stick answers  
“Why yes it is darn thing seems to have blown a tire and well no spare to speak of so we thought we would take our chances hoofing it into town i think as you kids would say”

“Well i hate to be the bearer of bad news for you folks but town is like maybe an hours drive from where we are now so it would be a very long walk. But if you don't mind i could give you a lift to the sheriff's station and i'm sure someone there could call you a tow truck or something?”

“That would be such a kindness” guy turns to the woman “Kali if you would please” the girl handed him the umbrella and open the door and moved into the back seat

“Do you need a hand with that sorry if asking that is being rude i don't mean to be but it does happen sometimes cant always control how others take what i'm trying to say” grabbing my phone off the seat and it starts ringing in my hand Derek again i hit the end call button. Wow Derek give a guy his space would ya hehe

“Oh no that's alright i have got this but thank u none the less and it isn't rude of you to offer to help a blind old man let alone you offering to help two stranded people on the side of the road you are a kind soul” takes a minute but he gets into the passenger's seat

HA if only my dad could hear that he had raised a good kid he may have asked this guy if he had hit his head in the crash hehe. After driving down the road for maybe ten minutes when my phone goes off Derek yet again

“Do you need to get that call” the girl behind me asks

“No its alright its just a friend i'm sure it's nothing big more than likely just worried about me driving in this bad weather” i hit the end call button and turn my phone off

The guy turns a little to face me “you really shouldn't take calls while driving anyways Mr Stilinski you don't want to get into an accident do you”

“Ya your right my dad says the same………. Um how do you know my nam” and next thing i knew i felt a clawed hand grab my face from behind and could hear and feel the smash of my head into the driver's side window

When i came too i was on some cold floor in some building i had never seen before and ya head was killing me big time. as i looked around the room i saw the blind guy sitting at a table with the woman Kali i think he called her standing next to him bare foot.  
“Well so i guess this is what i get for picking up hitchhikers” 

The blind guy chuckles a little “i am very sorry about that Mr Stilinski would you please have a seat so we can have a chat”

Ya because that sounds like a good fringing idea have a nice sit down with random people who kidnap you. Looking around noticing the only door is behind them and wait ok i guess she must have hit my head harder than it feels or this chick really needs a pedicure. Looking her body up i then come to notice that her nails are also really long and well she's smiling and wow she has some sharp canines and fuck…... red eyes well shit stiles. wolves you fricking picked up hitchhiking wolves great so running is not going to happen so may as well have a seat and chat

“Your heart rate jumped there Mr Stilinski i'm guessing you noticed Kali and know what we are then” 

Taking the seat across from them i feel the lump at the back of my head “ya not the first wolf that has beaten me with parts of my own jeep before and sadly i'm sure not the last ether”  
“if you want to get technical i beat your jeep with a part of you” oh ya she is going to be a box of fluffy kittens i can tell

The blind guy just chuckling at the conversation “Kali if you wouldn't mind leaving us i do believe you make Mr Stilinski a little uneasy” and like that she walked right out the door wow whoever this guy was he knew how to train his wolves “now we can have that little chat again i’m very sorry for how we mislead you in are first meeting and for the headache i'm sure you are feeling at the moment but it seemed like the most peaceful way to get you alone away from your friends in the pack. You have been a very busy boy Mr Stilinski this last month going to and from every town in almost a 200 mile radius of beacon hills in search of your two lost friends. Judging from ur heart rates speedy increase i'm sure you're wondering just how i know all this”

I nodded my head then oh ya blind guy “yes sir kinda find that very interesting indeed”

He smiles at me “you know it's so refreshing to meet and have such a civilize talk with such a young person as yourself Mr Stilinski but i do fear i have been a tad rude to you with not introducing myself i am Deucalion and that lovely lady was Kali” oh ya because not knowing your name was the rude part to all this

“Well then Mr or is it just Deucalion”

Chuckles “just Deucalion is fine thank you”

“Ya that is good and all but can we um hurry things up a bit here if i'm going to be killed i would rather just kinda get it done and over with”

“ you know Mr Stilinski not many people can get me to laugh as much as it seems you're able to with what seems so little effort but you needed worry killing you isn't on the table shall we say i just wished to talk with someone who is no hunter and not a wolf but seems to get himself into pack problems” 

“And your wanting to have a chat with me about how stupid i can be has what to do with Boyd and Erica how?”

“Oh yes so many things to discuss and it could have a lot to do with your two friends. But i will start with this has Derek Hale informed or your friend Mr McCall about the message we sent him oh near a month ago now?”

Slamming my hands on the table and standing “The only thing i know is that two of my friends i care about went missing about a month ago”

“Mr Stilinski please calm yourself and sit back down before i have Kali come back in here and sit you down” i take a deep breath and grab the chair and sit back down hands into fists “thank you now if Derek Hale didn't inform you of any of the facts it's unlikely he did the same with anyone else in the pack since you seem to be doing the most searching so let me inform you on some things you don't know I and my fellow companions are a pack of alphas and alpha pack as so many call us”

Crazy blind man say WHAT “umm not to ask something stupid but how does that even work i thought a pack was one alpha and the rest betas making the whole of the pack as well as each member stronger”

“That isn't a stupid thing to ask at all Mr Stilinski and your understanding of how a pack works is quite right but you see when a alpha kills one of his or her betas we take their power into ourselves we members of the alpha pack have killed all of are old packs and have formed this new one no member truly out ranking eachother more of a democracy as it were”

“Ok so a pack of alphas has come to beacon hills can i ask what for and what it has to do with my missing friends please”

“In time mr Stilinski i'm getting there since none of us rule an area anymore we more or less move about looking for interesting prospects and other such things that are of interest to us and there has been some very interesting things happening in your lovely home oh beacon hills the rank of alpha has changed hands shall we say” evil smirk on his face “many times in the span of just a few months something that doesn't happen very often with our kind. And then there was this whole war with the hunters and if rumors are to believed a Kanima had shown up and was siding with said hunters”

“Well i can set those rumors straight if it will help you get to the point of my friends”

“If you would Mr Stilinski” and so i told him everything how Peter Hale had become some kinda half man half wolf killer alpha by killing his own niece and once we had beaten him Derek had killed him becoming the new alpha on the block and started giving the bite to the teens at my school making his own new pack as well as how Jackson became crazy lizard man from the bite and Matt controlled him till evil hunter grandpa killed Matt and had control over Jackson and how we all beat them may have left out a few minor details like who really took down Peter or evil grandpa or that Scott's mom and my dad along with Lydia knew about this supernatural stuff 

“Well now Mr Stilinski that is quite a story you have told and from your heart rate you didn’t lie to me very impressive accomplishments you have all done here and since u have been so nice and informative to me i will tell you something. your friends are here in this very building as i told you this pack moves about and we are very interested in a great many things more now after hearing your story so we made your friends our guests well we made plans i am sorry if this information upset you in anyway. But on that note i would like to make you an offer Mr Stilinski”

Oh great flashbacks of Peter in that underground parking lot when he offered me the bite why is it i seem to attract to evil alpha type is it my scent my personality what could it be “ and what would that offer be mind you i'm on the skinny scrawny side so not really all the good of eating or ya know beta material here”

Chuckles little on the evil side but also very heartily “oh dear me Mr Stilinski you really do have a way to make someone laugh don't you no i would like to offer you to stay here with your friends you would be in a way looking after them for us. we had a small incident a few days back and one of them attack Kali it didn't end well and i would like to stop anything else bad from happening to them well they are guests here. If you stay i have a few simple rules i want you all to follow”

RULES  
1 none of our guests will try to escape from this building or contact anyone outside of it  
2 all guests will be in their assigned living space and will not attack anyone if this is to happen consequences will happen  
3 everyone will be honest and truthful  
4 we may have a few odd jobs for you to do well here that we need you to do as told without faulting 

“So long as these rules are followed i will guarantee everyone's safety here as our guests should your friends and pack come you would no longer be our guests and things will run their course but i tell you. no one will be hurt from us so long as we are not attacked first along with that i will also have supplies brought here medical food water even some entertainment to help pass the time more easily”

“Ok that sounds rather fair so what happens if i don't take your kind offer”

“Well then i would have our two younger alphas rough you up a little bit nothing to major mind you and we would drop you off in the same location as the remains of your jeep”

“Oh no not my jeep i swear that thing in jinxed how bad did you leave it oh man my baby really kidnapping is one thing but messing with a guy's wheels that's just plain wrong “

“Yes it may need some work done once you get back to it i am very sorry for that my fellow alphas may have been a bit to aggressive in there dropping off of your jeep where it would not attract attention. But i can offer you a small consolation prize if you do decide to stay here something that may just help save the life of the injured miss Reyes”

My heart stopped and maybe broke a little at what he had just told me Erica was the one that was hurt and it was life threatening. Clenching my teeth so hard i feared they would crack under the pressure i tried to breath but couldn't Erica my catwoman was badly hurt and could die if i didn't stay how could i leave knowing that. Well Deucalion just sat there smiling like he knew my answer like there was no other answer for me to give and i hated him for being right hated him for letting Erica be so badly hurt hated Kali for hurting Erica and this whole stupid alpha pack for doing all of this to Erica and Boyd and now me. Once i was able to breath again and i think my heart had started up again tho it didn't feel it “i accept your offer”

“Wonderful Mr Stilinski i'm so glad we could come to an agreement if you would come this way i will show you to the guest area of the compound and we will get started on the list of supplies that will be needed for your stay with us” as we are about to leave the room Deucalion stops and turns to face me “before i forget Mr Stilinski if you look over where you were laying down there should be a small floor safe the item that may be able to help miss Reyes is in there if you can get it out then you're free to use it as you please”

Walking over and finding said safe i can only think what does he mean get it out do i have to crack the safe or something? I mean come on he just told me were it was. Finding the floor safe took me a moment to find because it was hidden under some boxes. Well the top was broke so ya don't need to crack the safe and shouldn't be too heavy to move it is the item something like Thor's hammer Mjölnir or something? Taking a breath and heaving the top off ya ok maybe i need to work out a bit more this thing is kinda on the heavy side and when i look inside there is a first size wooden coin i think i would rather have Mjölnir at this point how is a over sized coin going to help Erica. I reach in not sure what will happen when nothing does I just look it over and then at Deucalion “ummm ok how is this wooden coin going to help anything” Deucalion looked at me and it kinda felt like the blind wolf could see me with that scary shade or red showing through his dark shade and if i didn't know better the look on his face was smug? Satisfied? Something more then just happy something. 

“Well now that you have that there maybe someone here who can instruct you about what to do with it please follow me” ok blindy mic blinder pants whatever you say. here we are the blind leading the stupid, with me holding an oversized wooden coin that i'm guess someone will show me how to use it or is there like some over sized old school gumball machine in here or something.

as i'm being shown around I don't seem to notice any gumball machine to use this coin on but I do notice that this building is huge made out of mostly stone it seems or is it marble I don't have a clue really but either way doesn't look easy to get in or out without using the main doors and with who knows how many are in this weird alpha pack not going to chance running for it also that would be breaking the so called rules and to worried about what could happen to Boyd and Erica if i even try to break those. And that's when i see it a huge vault door “wait we’re in a bank”

“I see you have very good deductive skills there Mr Stilinski what was your first clue” ok wait just a minute was big bad blind wolfie here being a smartass to ME since when did this happen. when I was the person on this side of the smartass comments?

“Well Mr big bad alpha the high ceilings and the open floor plan was a big hint but i would have to say the twelve foot tall vault door was what really gave it away if i'm being completely honest with you” ok have i just lost all power to be a wiseass in the face of my own death because Deucalion just laughed at me laughed no threats on my life or at least bodily harm damn this guy was making me miss Derek at least i knew how to deal with sourwolf when it came to thing like this.

“Now Mr Stilinski this room is our guest area you are free to be here or inside any of the offices connected to it the vault is also part of the area. Do not wander outside the red lines on the floor without a member of the alpha pack with you. All wolves that are guests will stay inside the vault miss Reyes is to be the only exception to that rule well she is still wounded safe for one week out of each month should she improves then she will stay in the vault full time again. The person i told you about being able to help you with saving miss Reyes life is in the vault as we speak getting her ready to move into one of these office spaces of your choosing so you may tend to her in peace”

And like that he was off to do god knows what but i'm sure it wasn't anything good. With a heavy sigh i go to the vault and go to step in side noticing a broken line of black power that seems to go around the inside of the vault. Well following the lines around the inside i saw Boyd leaning on a pillar in the room sleeping think he was sleeping his chest was moving so kinda sure he wasn't dead. Then say a hospital stretcher Erica being strapped in by “miss Morrell what the hell are you doing here?”

“Stiles if you could please give me a hand here I will try to answer whatever you have to ask me after we get Erica out of here and have an iv started ok” well seeing as she had a very good point I helped her wheel Erica out of the vault and into the closest office and sweat it was pretty big. I moved Erica’s hair out of her face and could see the claw marks weren't just on her body or i guessed her body because of the torn clothes “ok Stiles your going to need to turn away or leave the room for a few i'm going to bandage Erica's wounds and get her into something clean” and i'm glad Erica is not awake because at hearing that i tripped over thin air and am beat red faced as i stumble out the door “after your done with that we are going to talk!”

“Stiles you can come in now”

Rushing back inside and seeing Erica in the green scrubs that staff wore at the hospital damn is there anything Erica couldn't make look good wait no stay on target Stiles “ok miss Morrell if that is your real name what the hell are you doing here with dukie mic blind wolf and his sinister gang of jeep killing asshat’s” I’m pretty sure i could hear rolling laughter down one of the hallways and then remembered oh shit wolf hearing.

“Stiles have you had your adderall today”

“I don't even know what day it is, so my guess is no, i have not had any adderall thank you”

“Ok then i'm going to make sure to add some to the list of things that you need but getting back to what you asked yes I am miss Morrell and don't think you're the only person here that's stuck between a rock and a hard place and having to helping them ok”

“I'm sorry for freaking out on you ok. Erica looks like she is in bad shape even with all the help you have given her do you think she will pull thru? And what the hell does blind wolf out there think that a spazzing teen with a crush is going to be able to do for a girl he likes, when she could die from the wounds that Kali bitch did to her with just a stupid wooden coin, that you can't do with modern medicine” i go to throw the stupid coin in a trash can when miss Morrell grabs my wrist

“Stiles where did you get this disk from?”

“Got it out of a crackerjack box where do you think i got it from, Deucalion gave it to me said if i stayed he would give me something to save my catwoman's life and all i got was this wooden disk as you call it?

“Stiles how much has Dr Deaton told you about the supernatural world?”

“Other than the things i kinda found out first hand not a great deal there was a little bit about that fairy dust stuff i used to trap jackson when he was all lizardy umm mountain ash i think he called it”

She sigh deeply and folds my fingers around the disk “alright then Stiles I'm going to give you a little more information more specifically about what you're holding so let's have a seat” we pull up seats at the desk and i kinda feel like i'm back in school having gotten in trouble for doing something i more than likely did. “Ok then Stiles what you're holding in your hand is something like the ashes from the mountain ash tree but also very different on one side you will see a tree in full plume like spring time and on the other side it will look like one in the fall with no leaves. Like when you used the mountain ash tree dust you had to use something inside you i'm sure Deaton called it a spark to get it working”

Turning the disk in my hands well she talked she was right there was two pictures of a tree on either side a lot of writing i didn't understand as well. I nodded my head when she asked about what Deaton had told me to get the fairy dust to work

“Ok Stiles please try to pay attention to what i'm saying ok don't give that disk to anyone the fact you can hold it means something i'm not fully sure about yet but i'm going to look into it but if you can use the same inner will power with this disk like you did with the mountain ash it could help heal Erica”

Head snapping up to look at her “I can really help Erica with this thing? How do i make it work? What do I need to do?”

“Stiles stay calm ok you're going to need to place the disk on Erica with the tree in plume facing her with your hand over it and trying to get that spark as Deaton likes to call it to help her empower her wolf healing to fix her.now for this to work best your going to need to hold the disk over her heart and whatever you do make sure you don't hold the disk the other way around or you could sap away what strength she has left away”

Dropping the damn disk like it turned into a snake and bite me “wait you mean i could end up hurting her more if i do this wrong?”

She leans down and grabs the disk and puts it back in my hands “yes Stiles this disk comes from a very old and powerful tree and can help or harm that's why i told you to hold the disk so the good side shall we call it is facing the person that is your target. now if you want to help Erica take the disk hold it over her heart and try to heal her”

Mouth suddenly got very dry as my face felt very warm and a cold sweat running down the back of my neck looking at Erica on the stretcher “Umm Teach does it have to be over her heart i mean she's a girl she kinda has things in the way of her heart. Can't I just like put it in her hand for it to maybe work just as well”

“Yes Stiles with how badly she is hurt it needs to be over her heart to have a chance to work. Wait Stiles Stilinski are you blushing?”

“What me no i mean i just don't want to make Erica mad when she wakes up because she thinks i'm groping her. You do know she hit me over the head with part of my own jeep then threw me into a dumpster for just telling her she had beautiful eyes right”

 

ERICA POV

Having heard Stiles voice and smelling his scent almost made think that Kali had killed me and i was slowly going to heaven or whatever was after this life if not that then at the very least having the best dream ever. i know my ears picked up him saying he had a crush on a girl that could die so unless that damn ginger bitch was hurt and around here but i can't smell her scent on him at all so that was unlikely. He had to mean me I know he means me when i hear him say his catwoman it was his dorkishly adorable nickname for me. Stiles was here for me to save me as scared as i am feeling trapped in my useless body i'm shocked he can't hear how fast and loud my heart was pounding knowing that he cares about me.

I want to scream at him to help me to touch me anyplace he has to i won't be mad at him for wanting to help how i wish i could just see him or talk to him tell him that i was sorry for running away and how much i wanted him to be my batman again. My heart breaks a little at hearing him tell someone female i think, about the time i hit him with a part from his jeep i wish i had told him after he had saved me from Gerard and the hunters that i was sorry about hurting him that Derek had told me to keep him busy and that maybe i had done things that way because he hadn't noticed me before the bite. I feel like i’m crying my eyes out with all the things i wish i had done differently but i'm sure my useless body showed no signs that i was still here and i could hear the boy that i loved near me. If i could i would have gasped as my heart skipped a beat from feeling warmth on my chest and i knew it was Stiles he was being my batman again

“Erica i don't know if you can hear me but if you can please don't die. I don't want to loose another person that i care about again so i need you to fight catwoman fight as hard as you can and i will be here to help in anyway I can” and then i felt his lips upon my forehead “don't leave me alone Erica”


	2. our first full moon togeather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time goes by and we get another cell mate she is kinda hot and a little bit ok alot of bit scary at first but i think my charms win her out in the end ok maybe Boyd helped too. once the time of the full moon hits things go from bad to brown pants achievement has been unlocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there everyone its me again thought i would say sorry for the long wait but i have had a few things come up and just been feeling blah when it came to sitting down to write but here is the next chapter out for you all to read please feel free to leave comments would love input and it may help me get the next chapter out faster. enjoy the story :)

Stiles POV

Well it took them a few days to get the things we were promised but got a few sleeping bags, pillows, a box of books tho not what i was hoping for when the word entertainment was used but better than nothing i guess. Even got more IVs for Erica and adderall for me why it was in a pez dispenser i don't know and the twins just laugh at me when i asked about it when they dropped it off tho they were nice enough to move the desks out of the office space me and Erica now shared so it was a bit more roomier with a couch that sucked to sleep on but better then the floor and speaking of things that sucked the food like blah it's only been a few days but bottled water and sandwiches from i'm guessing a corner store was going to get old real fast.

Boyd doesn't seem to mind at all and that's saying something he seems a bit more cheerful when i come into the vault bring food and water and sit and chat nothing of great interest but just letting him know i'm here and the others are looking for us. Then again the reason he took the bite was so he would have friends and not have to eat alone at lunch anymore so i guess in a way he is getting what he wants from the bite if ya know you over look the big trouble of the alpha pack kidnapping and all he asks how Erica is and i told him about the magic disk i got and how it seems to not be working but that i won't give up trying to do whatever i can to help her get better.

a few more days have past after we got our supplies the twins brought in someone new to the vault for holding telling me i got another person to tend to when i opened the ash line so they could put the new person in and then close it right after they threw the person in i came face to face with her as she leaped at the open door and me as well but the barrier held her inside she was kinda cute i mean she was wolfed out but still kinda cute and after she had calmed down some i was even more sure she was cute longish brown hair maybe a tint of red in it hard to tell for sure in this place with its shitty lighting athletic built if i had to guess are age i mean a solid 7 on the scale of ten not as hot as Lidia or even Erica.

So later that night when the food was dropped off and i noticed they had forgot to take into account are new guest something i was going to have to talk about to Deucalion seeing as he was the most sound voice of reason in this crew i decided to try and be the nice guy and give the new girl my share of things along with my sleeping bag and pillow i did have use of a shitty couch after all.

So sitting at the vault door Boyd on one side of the room and the new girl on the other “ok so hi there my name is Stiles and i will be your host um babysitter jailer caregiver i don't know what you would call it really but i'm going to go over the rules we all need to follow and hand out supplies and such and if ya need anything that doesn't go against the rules i will see what i can do about it seeing as i too and being held here so new girl to start i have two things i want to ask you one what's your name and two would you like the ham and cheese or the turkey club” holding up the two different sandwiches in my hands.

Boyd couldn't hold it in anylonger and was laughing into his pillow pounding the floor with his free hand not sure about what maybe it was my introduction or maybe the look on the girl's face as i asked what sandwich she wanted but at least someone was having a good laugh and for once wasn't one of the jeep killing asshat alphas so that was a small plus. She pointed to the one in my left hand ah she was a turkey fan don't blame her nether sandwich was all that taste but the turkey was a bit less shitty tasting i tossed it to her and other to Boyd who was still laughing i may or may not have meant to hit him in the back of the head forcing him to glare and growl slightly at me and making the girl giggle at that well she dug into her sandwich 

Once they finished their food i tossed her the sleeping bag and pillow and said i was sorry if it smelled like me “it's fine give it a day or so and your smell will fade and i'm Cora by the way” “hey Cora i'm Boyd Stiles already introduced himself and the if she wakes up Erica is in the other room”

“What do you mean if she wakes up?”

“Ya about that seems right before i got her Erica may have tried to escape and attack Kali who intern went overboard and messed her up to the point of what i'm calling a light coma because she is still alive but no one seems to be home and on that note” i quickly went over the kidnappers rules for staying alive needless to say Cora took it about as good as Boyd did when i told him but not much we could really do about it unless we wanted to end up alongside Erica or worst. I wished them both a good night and went to my office/room and checked on Erica's vitals like miss Morrell had showed me and left notes encase i forgot and i did a lot but no one needs to know that i also spent about an hour trying to use the magic disk have to say didn't seem like it was doing anything but making me tired and worn out whenever i tried to use it but i could just be going crazy but who is to know for sure i tucked Erica's sleeping bag around her and crashed on my couch.

Well it took about a week of me complaining about the needing more supplies since we now had an extra person to take care of before i got them along with some not so friendly glares from Ennis dude like never talked like ever i mean at least the twins said something and even Kali said a few words when she wasn't just giving me that oh so threatening smile. Maybe it was a she wolf thing because Erica smiled in almost the same kinda way tho hers was way more attractive or that could just be that Erica is in the long run ok nope got to stop thinking about Erica that way not helping being stuck in a room with her all day and night. And so about a month has passed in this way my idea of the worst kinda camp out ever but what can a guy do as i was coming back from the bathroom getting ready for my first night trapped in the vault with my werewolf pals finding Ennis in my room dragging Erica off the stretcher i kinda lost it.

“What the hell do you think you're doing to her she is still hurt and should not be moved like that you big silent ape” he just kept walking and dragging her along the floor and told me to MOVE OUT OF THE WAY. ya like i was going to listen to him when he could be making things worst for Erica “put her down now or so help me god i will skin your little werewolf hide and give it to her as a fur coat” well he dropped her at that, sadly not as nicely as i would have hoped hearing her slam to the ground as he picked me up instead by the throat choking me i tried to pull his hand free didn't work tried hitting him also didn't work i didn't have a weapon of any kind that could help me or did i. Reaching into my pocket i pulled out the disk and wished so hard to be able to hurt this big behemoth not just so i could breathe again but because he may have ended up making Ericas odds for survival even worst. Closing my eyes and wishing with everything i had i places the disk to his face and pushed with all my might.

Next thing i knew i was dropping more like thrown but down was also happening i felt the wall i hit with a bit too much force for my liking thankfully it was just my back that hit and not my head when i looked up at Ennis his hands were on his face and he was howling in pain not screaming howling like a wolf would if it leg was in a trap. Not sure if the other alpha were close by or just came running when they heard Ennis but everyone was here even Boyd and Cora were at the vault door ready to fight if they could get past the ash line. Once Ennis hands were free from his face i could see it the half that i had touched with the disk was pitch black and blistered even looked like it went down his neck, he was in full on going to wolf murder me mode when Deucalion told the twins to stop him pulling him from the room

I looked at the disk in my hand it was glowing a soft blue color that faded after a moment when i heard Deucalion voice “Mr Stilinski i think it would be best if you took miss Reyes into the fault now i will want to have words with you in the morning” and then he and Kali turned and walked away i tried to stand and couldn't my whole body was drained felt like i had just gotten done practice well being on coches bad side. Not sure if she had been there or showed up but miss Morrell helped me up and into the vault and pushed the ash line open and dragged Erica to the door were Boyd had taken over and carried her over and laid her down on her sleeping bag next to me not sure how it had gotten in here or anything as i soon passed out looking down at Erica’s beautiful face.

 

I got woken up by something hitting my face kinda hard and trying to sit up wasn't working felt like something was on top of me 

“Ok Stiles wake up i want to talk to you about some stuff”

“Dude Boyd what the hell man just five more minutes ok”

“Stiles next i start throwing my boots at you and not my pillow so it's your call at this point”

Oh so that's what hit me. Pushing myself up and having the pillow fall off of me let me see what was so heavy Erica was curled up half on my side and half on top of me her head over my heart seeing and now realizing that she was that close made my heart and body stop dead 

“Stiles it's ok just breath nothing happened she hasn't woken up yet you just got cold and went for the closest warmth you could find and half got into the sleeping bag with her no need to freak out mostly because if you do no one can cross this line to get to either of you”

I just looked up at Boyd and took a few deep breaths and slowly moved out of the sleeping bag and placing Erica's head on the pillow, my whole body felt stiff and sore guess whatever happened with two face took its tole on me more then trying to heal Erica does, stretching out my limbs “so Boyd about how long have i been out for i'm sore all over”

“Um i would have to say you have been out little more than a day now”

Breaking out coughing hearing that Boyd tosses me a water and i drink it all slowly “what the hell do you mean a day”

Boyd holds his finger to his lips and points to where Cora is tossing and turning “i mean you have been out for bit more than 24 hours Stiles what the hell was that thing you did to Ennis “

My stomach was growling so loud i'm sure the alphas could hear it threw the vault walls, i trying to brush my hair and noticed the disk was still in my hand so i showed it to Boyd “this disk thing is from some kind of supernatural magic tree and it turns the energy or life force or whatever you want to call it from the person holding it to do good or bad things to others more or less short story to it all”

Boyd just looked at me like a grew another head “dude magic really how stupid do you think i am”

“Byod you grow hair from your checks that disappears and fangs and claws and you're having a hard time believing that magic is a real thing i mean come on your locked in a vault because of tree ash”

“Damn when you put it that way kinda see your point”

Werewolves moon crazed people shape shifters but no magic that's not a thing come on after the crazy lizard and now a pack of alphas should we really be shocked about new things  
“Ok then Stiles can i ask you something else then?”

“Ya sure Boyd can't say i will have much a better answer then what i just gave you tho”

“So how do you feel about Erica?”

“Um wow that's kinda personal and out of the blue man”

“Stiles you two have been cuddling for the last day right in front of me and Cora ya she is Como like and you were out of it but come on man my wolf hearing works just fine i can hear you in the other room talking to her and you talking in your sleep as well i can tell you have some kinda feelings for her and i know for a fact she has them for you!”

“WHAT!!!” ok maybe that was louder than i meant for it to be but kinda surprised at what i just herd

“Dude shut up if Cora wakes up you're not the one locked in a cage with her”

Oh ya i was in the back area and on the other side of the ash line wait if i have been out a day that means it's still the 3 days of the full moon and it should be the true full moon tonight yet Boyd is talking to me like a normal person and Cora is sleeping what the fuck is going on here

“Ah Boyd speaking of isn't it the true full moon about now or did i sleep longer than you hinted at because well you're both not all crazy murdery and stuff”

Boyd chuckled a bit “i can't really answer that one for you but since i have been down here every full moon i have just been feeling weaker and weaker i can tell the moon's out something inside me knows it but it seems like it's just out of reach i mean look at her” he was pointing to Cora “she has been sleeping easy in here every night so far and tonight she is tossing and turning like she is a younger kid having nightmares i can tell she is feeling the same thing me and Erica felt and i just feel weaker now i mean thanks to you food and water is helping me feel less weak but still don't have energy for shit at this point” he lifted his shirt up and showed me gash marks along his chest and side of his ribs “i think at this point your healing better than i am got these the night the took us or maybe little bit after not fully sure anymore.”

“Boyd why didn't you tell me about this before i could have gotten you clean bandages and stuff to help that or if you wanted i could try to use this things power and help your healing powers kick in more like i have been trying to do for Erica”

Laughing “is that what you tried to do for Ennis too”

“Boyd really man come on it's not funny i wanted to hurt him not heal him like i would for any of you i may not be a true member of the pack but i'm as close as a human can get so come on let me try to help” i moved over to him and moved the ash away and sat next to him and put the disk over his gash wounds 

“I know Stiles just lightening the mood i guess…… so you know what you're doing right?”

I closed my eyes and focused on trying to help out my friend and make him whole again “do you really need to ask Boyd i mean come on i have no clue what the hell i'm doing”

I could feel Boyd moving and then hear him trying his best not to scream out as the minutes ticked by not sure how many but i keep trying to focus for as long and hard as i could till i felt to dizzy to want to keep trying. Sitting back and falling on my back “well here is hoping you're not looking like two face out there or about to beat me to death”

“Stiles my wounds” i lifted my head and forced my eyes open and saw that most of the gashes looking scabbed over. But couldn't keep my eyes open for long fell back to the floor but never hit it, Boyd must have grabbed my shirt before i hit the floor “Stiles don't you pass out yet you never gave me an answer about how you feel about Erica, Stiles Stiles damn it wake back up”

 

Morrell’s POV

Deucalion had called all of the alpha pack together the morning after Stiles had harmed Ennis seems that boy may just be one of the more interesting children around here being able to do that to a member of this pack without any real training in how to manipulate one's energy. Standing next to Deucalion as he cleared his throat letting everyone know to sit down “All right now Ennis are your wounds healing” he nodded and Kali said he was doing fine with the full moon happening “that's good to hear, from what Marin has told me of your wound it shouldn't have any lasting side effects, but back on topic Marin if you would please go over the list of interesting people in this area”

Placing the files i have made onto the table with information and photos “alright first up is Derek hale the new alpha in this area his pack at this moment consist of just three beta’s at the moment if we do not take into account the guests we have here and they are Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale and Scott McCall. Pack members of interest are Peter Hale and Scott McCall. I will touch base on both more closely after.”

“Next is there are rumors of a werecoyote in the area nothing has been confirmed as of yet but it seems to have no interest in the workings of this area. The argent hunters Allison and her father Chris will be returning once the school year has begun it seems that they have cut all ties to the hunter lifestyle but they still have the training and may interfere if pushed, Gerard does not seem to be with them and has not been found as of yet but i have people out looking for where he may have gone. Lastly we have Lydia Martin she was bitten by Peter when he was an alpha but did not turn with my own meetings with her and looking into her family's past i have come to believe that she is a harbinger of death” Kali raised her hand and asked just what that means.

"There have been many types of harbinger of death threw out history miss Martin i do think is a banshee someone who is tied to the supernatural world but isn't truly one herself i do believe the alpha bite awaken that side of herself she never truly knew about so her powers are still new and unclear how powerful she may become. Back to to the pack members of interest Peter was the alpha before Derek and threw using Lydia and the harvest moon seems to have found a way to return from the dead it's not fully clear how he knew to do this or what other things he may be hiding, he is far weaker than a normal Beta but his mind is still just as sharp and deadly. Scott McCall was bitten by Peter and teamed up with Derek to kill him, once Derek started making his pack Scott tried to stop him with the aid of his human friends it seemed Scott was stronger and faster than any of Derek's betas even tho he was an omega looking at my brothers notes on Scott he believes that Scott maybe the rare case of a true alpha nothing i can find on this hints to this other than Scott seeming to be stronger from having his human friends in his own so called pack as it were, but Deucalion thinks it has merit”

The twins start talking about how Peter was a beast as an alpha and how that is the most anyone can fall from being a werewolf, Kali seems most interested in Lydia as she has never come across one such as her yet, Ennis doesn't seem to care for anyone in the listing.

“Marin you seemed to have left someone out of your list” i think for a few moments and then touch Deucalion’s shoulder and tell him that i couldn't think of anyone i left out unless he meant my brother who wouldn't truly interfere with them. “No no no you seemed to have forgotten Mr Stilinski” at that Ennis growled and claws were out.

“Um other than the fact he is a very clever boy there isn't much that i think you should need to worry about from him” Ennis growled at me and pointed to his right side of his body/face 

“See Marin Ennis brings up a very good point about Mr Stilinski. The fact he can use that medallion is proof that there is more to this boy then most can see Marin. did you know not everyone has the same chances of turning from the bite” i told him that was common knowledge for all emissary’s “then do u also know about how not all those bitten will turn or die that sometimes they become something different or something more?” i said that this was something new that i had just learned within the last few months with Lydia and Jackson. “Yes those are very good examples of what i'm talking about there are some out there that have a high chance of taking the bite and not become a wolf like this Mr Jackson, some of those like him have a lot of energy to burn well still being human and if my senses are not mistaken i do think Mr Stilinski may just have that kinda power in him someplace which is why the medallion doesn't reject him and reacts to his will in how it is being used it's been many years since i have found someone that maybe even more of a rare find then even Mr McCall is. As alphs we have a sense about those we are going to turn if they have a good chance of turning or not the Hale family have had a very strong pull to this could be why young Derek has been able to turn teens without any not taking to the bite. And unless my sense of such things has dropped altogether with the lose of my eyes i think i am right about our Mr Stilinski.

Stiles POV

I woke up for the second time next to Erica's still form, wondering how i got back here when last i remembered “Boyd are you ok”

“Ya man i'm doing better than i have in like a month now but you passed back out again the full moon time is over”

“Thank god i was scared i had hurt you there for a moment...wait i slept like the dead again what the hell it's been three moons what the hell” tho i did feel much better myself more like i did before the whole Ennis turning into two face thing. As i got up and stretched out the vault door opened up to the twins “Stiles now that you're awake Deucalion would like to have words with you go clean up such we will get the your girlfriend back to her bed.” stupid twins she isn't my girlfriend but not going to say that and maybe start another fight with anyone from the alpha pack, don't think that will end well for me or the others. Grabbed some spare clothes and went to bathroom to change and do things that people do in the bathroom.

After i was finished the meaner twin was dropping food off for the others and the nice twin was taking me to the same room i first woke up in this hell hold i also was given a few power bars and powerade not what i would call great for food but something different so not going to turn that down. Once i got to the room i walked in to see dukie mic blind in the same seat he was in last time so i took the seat across from him “good morning seeing eye wolf” damn it he chuckled how does he find everything funny?

“Good morning to you as well Mr Stilinski i'm happy to know your up and about again after the incident that happened with Ennis”

“Whoa ok i know the rules i mean i have been doing everything you have asked of me and i may be a wise ass but i haven't lied or anything like that let alone tried to get away from here or contacted anyone and as for the attacking Ennis it was more self defense than anything else i mean i may have threatened him but what went down i wasn't trying to have happen was just trying to stop him from killing me so i don't think i have broken any of the rules per say.”

“Mr Stilinski please shut up for a second and let me talk would you.” i node my head and take a bite or a power bar “thank you and yes after talking with everyone it seems Ennis was the one who started things with the mistreatment of miss Reyes things got a bit out of control so no punishment will need to happen to you or any of the guests.” i'm pretty sure my jaw was open like a barn door at hear things i was in the right and nothing bad is going to happen i really don't know how to deal with this guy at all never does what i fear he will do. “But i just wanted to check in with you and see if there was anything else all you young people would be needing for supplies this next month other than what was obtained last month” he just sat there and smiled at me like we were the best of friends like he was going to the store to pick up something and wanted to know if i wanted anything. Well i'm sure if i really thought about it i could come up with a list a mile long but for things i really think we needed and wanted i could only think of a few things.

"OK then since i'm guessing this place has no power to it we could use some better camping gear you know lights, battery's, better food maybe not from like a gas and go hell if you can get me everything i would cook our meals anything is better then what we have been feed." i think a little harder and it comes to me i know just what to ask for to throw him off "oh ya and how about a pedicure set for Kali! i mean if she is going to be walking around barefoot all the time she should really take good care of her feet, we all can hear her walking around clicking like she is in high heels i mean that's what i hear anyways i don't know what its got to be like for all you wolf's with you're enhanced hearing." to my dismay he is laughing like falling out of his chair almost laughing and i can hear laughing down the hall so loud i almost didn't hear the door being ripped off its hinges to a very upset Kali glaring down at me and my 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones.


	3. getting along as a 3 and half pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't you all just love a little pack bounding time getting to know new things that just help scare the life out of you more and everyone butting into your personal life like your talking about the weather well i don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story but computer kinda died on me and has taken me sometime to find a working replacement that wasn't my phone i hope you all like this next chapter and as always sorry if my spelling is not on track 
> 
> OK seems when i tried to update my story it updated but didn't post the story was sent to the draft folder and i didn't notice so i have added a little more to the end of this chapter as my way of showing i'm sorry for the mix up hope you all like this and still love to get comments and feed back from anyone new to reading my work or you few that have subscribed to my work :)

Erica’s POV

I could feel someone grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me off the bed and onto the floor i knew right away it was one of the alpha’s because Stiles was always more careful and gentle when moving me. Then i heard him threaten the alpha Ennis who i was guessing was the one dragging me around, i felt my face bang into the floor and could hear Stiles gasping for breath and Boyd and the girl with him yelling and growling my only guess is that Ennis had dropped me and was hurting Stiles MY STILES why wouldn't my body move to help him i know whatever he has been doing to help me heal has been working because i have been able to notice things more clearly every time he uses magic of all things to keep me from going to werewolf heaven. I don't know whats going on but all of a sudden i can feel this chill in the air and see a bright bluish light and then a howl of pain, howl that didn't seem to be right why would Stiles howl out in pain he wasn't a wolf he smelled to much like him to be a wolf then i heard something crashes into a wall along with what sounded like people dragging the howling away, wait did Stiles hurt Ennis like hurt hurt a member of the alpha pack OMG. then i heard the blind wolf speaking “Mr Stilinski i think it would be best if you took miss Reyes into the vault now i will want to have words with you in the morning.” i then felt someone reach under my arms and drag me to someone smelled like Boyd who then picked me up and places me into my sleeping bag, i could tell Stiles was close and bleeding if only i had the power to hurt whoever dare lay a hand on my batman oh they would be in for a thrashing but since i couldn't do that i wish i could just hold him and let him know it would be ok like he did for me in the train yard.

At some point my consciousness came back to full awareness at the feeling of a body pushing into me climbing into my sleeping bag with me and wrapping their arms around me to my biggest surprise it was Stiles i mean of all time for him to be getting bold and so forward with me when he thinks i'm in a coma and can't do anything about it. I'm not sure to be happy he wants to be so close or pissed because ya it's nice and i want him to hold me like this but i can't do anything about it back so not fair whatever gods are listening to me rant in my head like this ya that's right you up there fix me so i can do something. i don't know maybe its best this way never mind. Laying like this feels so good listening to his heart beat so steady and calm unlike how it beats every time at school or when we were alone and i was awake always beating so much faster and uneven, but something is wrong i feel something wrong coming from him hurt or is it pain maybe both either way i don't like it and i want to fix it and as i think that i can feel it i’m taking his pain into me and away from him i don't care that it hurts me Stiles has tried so hard to help me i'm going to help him back in anyway i can.

As i'm taking some of his pain away every few i don't really know i think its hours but time seem to be running differently for me, i wouldn't know how long i have been here or like this if it wasn't for Stiles talking out loud all the time, Boyd starts talking to Stiles telling him he needs to wake up or shoes will be thrown next. I can feel and hear it Stiles whole body and heart just stops dead for what seems like forever but i know it's only a few seconds, that skinny little pain in my butt was asleep this whole time he reached out and snuck into my sleeping bag and cuddled with me in his sleep ohh yeah i'm pissed about it now he is always so scared to look anyplace but my eyes or even touch me but no in his sleep he just jumps into bed with me all willie nillie like if i could move i would beat him to death with my pillow.

Listening in on their talk because i mean what else can i really do at this point seems Stiles was out for longer than even i thought and ya magic is a real thing who knew, and then Boyd you fucking traitor how could you ask Stiles how he feels about me like that let alone tell him that i have feelings for him back stupid wolf senses and trying to trust in a friend so help me god if i get back to normal or as normal as a werewolf can i'm going to kick you so hard your healing powers are going to hurt. I also hear them talk about the full moon and how it doesn't seem to be working at all and Ennis is fucked up looking like two face i'm sure that makes my batman feel good now he has a villain to geek out to. I also hear that the girl in here with us is called Cora hm sounds like an ok name she better not be trying to go after my Stiles because he only has room in his life for one she wolf and i was here first. Then i hear them talking about how Boyd is still hurt and Stiles is going to try to heal him and when he does i can feel that same small chill in the air and that blue light i also hear Boyd trying not to howl out in pain and what sounds like metal bending.

Next thing i become aware of is that someone is carrying me away and back to my bed from the smell it was one of the younger members of the alpha pack this treatment was much better than the last member who moved me just what in the world did Stiles really do to Ennis and what were they going to do to him for doing it. Please Stiles be ok!

Stiles POV

It's been almost three weeks now and i have been set free from Kali’s punishment of having to give her mani pedies once a day and twice on the weekend, i mean come on a guy makes one little joke and his punishment is to do the things she is to lazy to do for herself so not fair i even think i have lost some of my pride as a man. I know Boyd and the tweedle dee and tweedle dum have found it funny and cora even asked if next full moon i would be so kind as to have a girls night to do hers and Erica’s nails too, if i wasn't sure she could take me without her wolf powers i would have told her what for or at least spit in her food but wasn't going to take that chance or getting beat by a girl wolf or no. on the plus side dukie mic blind wolf came thru for me in no less than two days after i had made my requests we had a but load of camping gear from large lanterns to light up my office and the vault to gas powered stoves with pots and pans to cook with and three large coolers stocked with food. Everyone seemed thrilled about not having to eat the same sandwiches till they found out i had to do the cooking for them and wow did Boyd and Cora complain and down right refuse to eat anything i made them at least until their hunger got the better of them and they forced themselves to try my cooking and ever since then all i hear from them is wow Stiles this is amazing can we have some more or hey Stiles how come he/she got a bigger helping then i did or worst either of them tries to reach for the pot and take it all for themselves i mean i know they are wolves but come on i'm a teen male here i need my food to damn it.

“so Stiles do we have anymore of these books” Cora is holding up the second book in the twilight saga.

“ya i think the other two books are in the box of books we have here really didn't think that you would be into them the whole supernatural getting things wrong and such” i start to rummage in the box looking for them 

“well they did mess up the whole werewolf thing but the vampire part isn't that far off from true.”

Boyd and i both just looked at her slack jawed and dumb founded 

Cora looking back and forth between us “what's wrong do we not have the rest of the books or do i have something on my face or in my teeth why are you two looking at me this way?”

Boyd and I at once “what do you mean vampires are a real thing!”

“oh that, did you guys really think that only werewolves were the only creatures out there?” Boyd nodes his head yes i shake mine no. “ok so you think there are other things out there Stiles but vampires surprises you, i mean the one that has some kind of strange healing magic really?”

“ok for one the magic isn't mine it's the weird wooden disk things it just drains my energy to do it ok and as for other monsters i have skimmed through a bestiary or two and ya there are other things out there but never saw anything about vampires anyplace.”

Boyd goes to open his mouth and i point at him “yes i said that right i meant bestiary not bestiality damn it your as bad as Scott and Allison”

Cora giggles at my comments “well not shocked about that vampires as you all know them as mostly live down in south america and as for the lore this book gets it really close not so much on the glittery diamond skin thing but everything else is just about right. i mean they can go out into the daylight without giving themselves away but it hurts them like a really bad sunburn. they are stronger and faster then us wolves but we get stronger when in a pack so we can get more powerful than they are with a large pack.”

and she went on like that for about an hour telling us all about the vampires she stayed with along with other packs in the south she met over the last few years since she was away from beacon hills. i did the best i could to take notes on everything she was telling us so i could add it to the bestiary we had back at Scott's. “so Cora can i ask why u had to leave your pack and live among people you didn't know?”

“oh i would have thought everyone from around here would have heard about the fire six years ago at my home.”

i stared at Boyd and he back at me before i could say anything Boyd asked first “wait Cora you don't mean the hale fire do you?”

“well ya that's my last name and if my mom Talia didn't get me out in time its likely i would have died with the rest of my family before she got me out she told me to seek out her friends in south america and that's where i have been the last six years, till i started hearing rumors about a new alpha in the area all the talk said it was a member of the hale pack so i booked it up here because the only person i could think was the new alpha would be my big sister Laura she was mom’s next in line to pass the alpha mantle too if she were to die” Cora looks at the two of us like we are slack jawed idiots and i'm sure we looked it.

“wait your Derek's little sister?” Boyd shouted as he scouted away from her

“ok ya i'm with Boyd crazy wolf girl say related to sour wolf Derek Hale WHAT!”

“Sour wolf? wait you guys know Derek so he's alive, so him and Laura both survived the fire did anyone else make it out, is this why those alpha D bags kidnapped me to use me as bait like tall dark and needs a shower along with goofy smart mouthed babysitter and the pretty coma girl. are you guys members of my family's pack? Hey someone needs to stop with the jaw dropped to the floor looks and start giving me some answer before i make you both wish for the beatings the alphas gave you after i'm done with ya!”

looking at Boyd and more than a little scared she is going to go threw with her threat “ok Cora i tell ya what i will give you all the info im able to about what i know and what's been going on for the last wow only little less than a year now feels like more time then that. but only so long as you go sit down in the caged area me and Erica sleep in when we come in hear for the full moons” she agrees to my terms and once she is in there i make sure the ash lines are drawing keeping her in there and me and Boyd on the other side as i go into as much detail as i can about everything that's happened since Scott and i snuck out to the Hale property up to me getting kidnapped looking for Boyd and Erica. it took a little more than a day and half to give her all the information because she threw more than a few howling and clawing hissie fit not that i blamed her but i'm so glad i locked her in there before telling her everything

a few days after Cora and things have settled down some, as i was making dinner “so Stiles i have been meaning to ask you and after hear everything that's happened since you became apart of the supernatural world so are you one of the Hale packs new pack nannies?”

hearing Boyd laughing his ass off i look into the vault “ok are you trying to upset the the man that's cooking your food thinking i won’t burn your bacon cheese burgers for insulting me”

“umm Stiles you may look more intimidating if you weren't wearing that don't eat the cook apron and silly chefs hat of yours as you try to yell at Cora”

“it’s called a toque ok how many times must i tell you that and i didn't pick my cooking outfit blame the damn Alpha asshats for this but back to the point why are you insulting the person who makes your food”

Boyd and I stare at Cora laughing as she answers “wow really don't know how to take a joke about things do you. pack nanny was something we younger pack members called the human members of the pack that were not family mostly people that helped keep the secret about the supernatural world from those that better not know that it’s really out there”

blinking dumb founded because well that along with helping save Scott's little werewolf ass all the time that's exactly what i was “for one i do far more than just help keep the secret of the supernatural from the everyday people if it wasn't for me it's not likely half the pack would still be alive from the hunters let alone these Alpha asshats and second i don't like that term so don't ever call me that again or im spiting in ur food”

storming back to the grill to make the half dozen buggers listening to Byod and Cora giggling like little kids and i’m sure whispering about other such stupid things to push my buttons.

as i bring in the food and we start eating dinner Cora keeps looking at me and it's kinda odd “ok what's wrong Cora i don't have my apron or the toque so whats up”

“it's nothing just wondering why you're still human”

“umm crazy little Hale wolf mean what?”

“well Boyd here used to be human and now he is a wolf and a member of the pack”

“ok ya i'm a member of the pack too”

“Stiles i'm pretty sure Cora wants to know why you have never asked Derek for the bite to be a member of the pack like me or even Erica i mean hell Jackson from what i herd pretty much begged for it”

Cora nodes her head with a mouthful of burger. i take a bite of my own and try to think of a good reply and all i got was to tell the the truth

“well ya know the whole chance of death thing is something to kind of take into account plus i mean even if the bite took then who all would help you guys with all the things only a human can do” to push the fact home i point down to the ash line keeping them in the vault “plus i kinda turned down the bite once already”

both Boyd and Cora choked on their food and almost spit it everywhere “Stiles are you telling me that i’m a member of this pack because you turned down Derek's offer of the bite?”

“wait Byod your the newest member to my brothers pack how big is this pack that i busted my ass to get here for?”

“ok well Cora maybe you should have looked into things better before rushing into things with a new pack just because it’s your family member as alpha doesn't mean you need to be apart of it does it i'm not full sure how that works. but the pack is Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, maybe Jackson and Peter and myself.” taking a bite of my burger and try to mumble with my mouth full “and Derek never offered me the bite Peter did.”

the damn werewolf hearing made it so they didn't miss one bit of what i said as food is coughed up and choked on and damn it i'm not fucking cleaning that all up

passing a water bottle to Boyd so he can maybe stop coughing he yells at me “Peter offered you the bite and you turned him down? i know he didn't really give Scott much of a call in it when he was more bat shit crazy then he is know but you knew about all this and saw what Scott could do after the bite and you just said no to all that i mean you could have been the best guy on the lacrosse team and maybe gotten Lidya to notice you something you have wanted for how much of your life and you turned it all down because maybe there's a small chance the bite won't take?”

“ok i may not understand everything as well as Boyd does so Scott wasn't bitten by my brother but still joined my brothers pack and from the sounds of things you said no to something that would have given you pretty much everything any normal high school guy would want?”

before i could try to answer either of them Cora then turned to Boyd and asked “also who is this Lydia person i thought Stiles and coma girl Erica were a thing i mean isn't she the reason your a member of the pack and kidnapped here along with us?”

nope nope nope not going to have this talk not about my relationship or lack thereof and not with sourwolf's little sister of all people. 

“Boyd you're an ass you know that chit chatting about other people's love life what the hell this isn't school for fucks sake” i storm out of there and slam the door to mine and Erica’s room. after a few hours to calm down some me and the alpha twins help get Erica into the vault to settle in for the full moon. before Boyd or Cora could try to start up a conversation i wave them off

“hey i'm sorry i blew up at you Boyd and i don't want to talk about this stuff anymore tonight and all of this has made me truly rethink my standing on wanting to be apart of this whole supernatural world i really do wonder what my life would be like without it so hope everyone gets some good sleep because i'm passing out good night”

as i pull up my sleeping bag next to Erica i do my best to not look at her and keep my heart rate steady and normal god damn it how much longer is this going to be my life really wish i was out there with Scott and Derek looking for everyone here and not stuck hear being a damn pack nanny fuck damn it Cora now i’m thinking of myself like that FUCK!!!!!!! as i fall asleep i wonder where that soft blue light is coming from but keep my eyes shut trying to sleep threw it

feeling sleep happen for what must have only been a few hours i hear some sort of growl or groan. damn it guys let me get sleep in peace and then it feels like the whole room is shaking and i feel like i'm moving up in an elevator. what the hell is going on as i look around i'm in a cage like a real cage and no ones around but there all kinds of containers and such and that’s when the cage comes to a stop and i get lifted off the floor a few feet and then slam back into the floor i look around and the ceiling opens up and i see a lot of people looking down at me and one jumps down onto one of the box’s

“time to get up and atom there greenie welcome to the glade”


	4. sweet dreams are made of.... well not this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreams that felt so real or some how falling threw the multiverse who can really say for sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok everyone here is my next chapter sorry that it took me so long to get up still been having computer problems but i am doing the best i can. a small warning this chapter is Stiles finding him self in the maze runner and america assassin worlds hope you enjoy my little take on things

Stiles POV

and with that i was up and atom i pushed the tall kid out of my way and climbed out of this damn steel cage i found myself in and took off like well anytime crazy alpha Petter was after us.

“oh shit guys looks like we got ourselves a Runner this time”

not sure who said that but yep i was going to run my ass off from this weird children of the corn like place, looking around trying to take in the surroundings and well shit like 50 foot stone walls surrounding me as i'm running and well yep not looking where i was going and running i took a bit of a face dive but after so much lacrosse practice and coach yelling at everyone daily i do what i was trained to do and turn my fall into a roll and brace my hands to push myself back up into a full on sprint to a gap i found in the to damn big stone walls hoping that will get me out of this place and away from wherever i may be at the moment

“whoa whoa whoa greenie don't go that way”

i look back at the large group of guys i left in my dust to almost all of them running after me screaming for me to not go the way i was going and well that made me only keep going that way if they want to stop me from going that way then it must be the way out, or it will lead to sudden death but the odds of that are so low why would i even think it oh ya waking up a place i didn't fall asleep and surrounded by people that as far as i know could be some messed up lord of the flies rejects so yep huge doorway i go

“GUYS WE GOT A GREENIE RUNNING FOR THE GATE SOMEONE GRAB HIM BEFORE HE GETS THERE”

oh great one two…. five, yep five guys now blocking my way what to do what to do ah i know what i'm going to do i will faint left go right around the first two guys then stops short of the other three back peddle and as they reach out for me dive over then and roll back onto my feet……...ok here i go. sweet my plan worked how did my plan? well damn i guess i owe Scott a big thanks for all the lacrosse practice we had been putting in. well so long loser’s i'm free and clear now

“whoa damn that greenie sure can run and what was with those moves”

“does it really matter Newt he is as good as dead now running out into the maze like that”

ok so left then right and left again wow how big is this place. after running for a bit and sure i have gotten a good amount of distance i drop to the floor to catch my breath “damn guess i’m in better shape then i thought i was to think almost three months of being kidnapped and i'm still able to run like my life was in danger” taking the time to check myself all over for cuts and scrapes as well as letting my breathing go even again. wait what the hell since when did my hair get so long i can grip it slightly how long was i in the cage or asleep wait what happened to Boyd and Cora or Erica fuck Erica was still in a coma…. crap where are they, fuck maybe they are here as well 

standing and trying to back track my steps so i can try and find Erica um no i mean my pack. not paying attention because if i had i would have noticed the sound of people running and talking getting close as i turned the corner and slammed right in too two guys

“umm Minho did we get a new runner?”

“no Ben we didn't i would have been told about that wait is it that time that we get a new greenie did they let some greenie into the maze”

and i'm off and running again “nope no greenie here just took a wrong turn to get to the bathroom don’t mind me” looking back seeing them get off the ground and case after me only makes me run faster and take any and every turn i can trying to make sure i stay out of there line of sight till i find a large thing of vines growing up a wall and feel around it and find that i can slide under them from the floor and hides me i hope well. covering my mouth to try and muffle my breathing. after a few moments the two of them pass my hiding spot and stop not far down the path

“damn Minho this new guy can run what way do you think that he took should we split up and take different paths?’

“ya wow this new one’s got some skill but let's stick together don't want anything to happen if we split up lets take this path and see if we can find him but we can’t stay out much longer or the doors will lock down with us out here”

i wait till i can’t hear their footsteps anymore and try to think on everything they had said so i’m in some kind of maze, well guess the 50 or higher foot walls makes more sense now. taking my time to back track yet again hoping to find the path i first took when i entered this maze, wait why did i run from those guys if they would have only taken me back to the place i am looking for.

“damn it Stiles what were you thinking? well Stiles i was thinking i’m running for my life like i always do and can just think up a plan when i’m safe and sound someplace safe. great now i'm talking to myself and giving myself smart ass replies seems Stockholm syndrome really is a thing who would have guessed”

only thing to break up my little pep talk with myself is the sound of Jurassic parks gates opening or is it closing either way it's this way taking off at full sprint to the sound i can hear people shouting so yep going the right way as i turn the corner i see the walls closing and a large group of people on the other side shouting at each other

“Minho what do you mean that you guys ran into him out there and weren't able to get him back here”

“well Alby it’s not my fault that you guys couldn't keep a new greenie in the glade after all”

“umm guys”

both Alby and Minho “WHAT IS IT CHUCK!” they look down at the heavier set kid that is just pointing at me and as there eyes follow to where he is pointing 

every person there starts screaming “hurry up greenie get over here before it closes on you” and as on cue the huge stone walls nearest them started moving together

but sadly seeing that the fight or flight response kicks in again and i turn my ass around at full speed, what the hell is wrong with me?

running around in the maze not fully sure where i am really going but doing my best to keep track that i am heading west in case i have a need to try to run back to where i chicken out yet again hoping to find out about the pack members that may or may not be held captive. but i'm only human so i hope they will cut me a break till i can pull myself together to run in like batman and save there little werewolf ass’s yet again 

sulking against a wall and looking up at the sky, damn it why do i have to think of things that make me miss my catwoman, not that she is really mine or anything but ya ok no more of this it's getting dark and i need to find someplace to crash i'm thinking some place high up rather than back under one of these walls covered in vines like when i hide from those runners. finding an area that has vine’s that can help me climb to a higher platform yet still nowhere near to the top but something is better than nothing at the moment.

laying on the cold stone trying to close my eyes and pass out but all i keep being able to think about is gym class and the climbing wall, it was the first real time i can recall seeing Erica before her bite but i'm sure i had seen her around school or in town or something i couldn't have not noticed her for as long as she said i had i know my head was so far up Lydia's cute butt that not much matter. but i wish i could go back and talk her out of getting the bite maybe if i had showed her that someone noticed her she wouldn't be hurt and in a coma now. i slap my hands on my face and push my mind to go blank so i can sleep

(Cora and Boyd’s voices) “Stiles WAKE UP”

spazzing out as anyone would out of bed hearing people yell at you oh ya wait no one is here and i'm not in a bed well fuck, looking around everyplace i’m not at home or at the train yard hell would even take the vault or office space with the alpha’s over this cold stone floor….wait why do my surroundings not seem right and that's when the floor i'm laying on moves around to a different pillar. great fucking great is all i can think as i'm clamoring to get down off of this space, why didn't someone tell me that this damn maze move’s. as i start to climb down i can’t help but notice movement down in the maze being the overly smart and clever person that i am i decide to not go down into the maze and instead try to scope out who else is in here.

yep so glad i thought better of getting down off my nice safe hiding place because whatever that thing is down there it's not a person looks more like some kinda over sized bloated tick type of monster with the legs and tail of a scorpion transformer. well crap there is two maybe three of those things down there, yep i can say i miss big bad crazy wolf Peter monster over these things. after a few hours of waiting and keeping an eye on my fellow rat’s in this maze the sun is starting to rise, so i worked my way down to the ground floor and started traveling east back to the glade i think they called it because getting a good night's sleep there beats being in this maze with the syfi monster squad. 

so yep this is my third dead end or is it my forth now? i'm not fully sure anymore till i hear stone scraping right behind me, and wouldn't you know it found it without being able to find it YES! turning around to about a half dozen of what i'm guessing are the runner’s as i think they are called.

i wave to them “good morning fellas um would any of you happen to have some water or something to eat. oh god or ya know a bed would be the best right now sleeping out there really wasn't much of a thing ya know the cold the moving walls and floors i mean who came up with this place like what the fuck oh ya and did you know there are freakishly big and ugly monsters in there at night.” to my surprise a few of the guys fainted like really fainted for no reason whatsoever unless they didn't know about what was out there then ya feel free to faint big boy don't blame you at all not everyone can handle dealing with monsters on a day to day basis.

“greenie is, is that you, we didn't think to find you alive i mean no one has survived a night in the maze NO ONE! and you saw a griever? greenie how the hell are you alive right now?”

“it's Ben right oh oh oh nope nope ben is that guy on the floor passed out oh looks like he hit his head on the way down you guys may want to see to him make sure he is ok. but your oh shit its on the tip of my tongue don't tell me i will get it just one minute” crap crap crap what was it again its so rude to call someone by the wrong name but then again no one has really introduced them self to me yet so is it really rude?

“guys go get Alby would you. greenie would you please move away from the gate and come with me i'm really not keeping things together well at this point in time to try and run you down and drag you back here.”

“Alby that's it no wait that's not you, you told them to get him would you not confuse me when i'm trying to remember your name. oh what come with sure where we going is there going to be breakfast i would love like an egg and bacon with cheese burrito, god am i hungry and will you stop calling me greenie that's kinda rude i have a name” i wait a second nope not giving them my real name “its Stiles Stilinski and not going to be able to remember your name what is it?”

well shit i guess i should have seen this coming get into there little makeshift town and a bunch of guys grab you and throw you into a hole in the ground with a cage around it. looking around its not as nice as the office space the alpha pack held me in but i could do a lot worse well time to nap and try and forget all this or better yet wake up and be back in a world i understand.

(batman your catwoman needs your help)

“Erica where are you” i jump up trying to find her but cant find her just a bunch of guys looking down at me, ok was a bunch they all ran for the hills, can't really blame them crazy guy in a cage screaming a girls name acting out of sorts ya i would run too but sadly i'm the crazy guy in the cage. “um hey can someone bring me that burrito i ordered or something to drink or even better yet get me the hell out of this damn cage” after a few minutes someone showed up have to say that's more than i was kinda expecting. 

“well you seem to be a spitfire of a greenie we have gotten this time around, so you calmed down some and willing to explain what happened out there last night and how you seem to be able to have your memory?”

“i’m willing to make a deal with you, its Alby right i'm guessing you're in charge right” he nods his head and motions for me to keep talking and have to say that's kinda a first time anyone has even done that most want me to shut the hell up but fine he asked for it. “ok i will tell you anything you want to know that i'm able to answer so long as my demands are met one i ordered a burrito and would like it asap, or at least food because food would be really nice about now and some water to wash it down even better. my second set of demands is to be let out of this cage and into a bed, any kinda bed that's not on cold hard floor of some kind because sleeping out there in that maze was far from my idea of fun and in this cage not to much better really, oh ya how long was i napping for anyways and will you all please stop calling me greenie.”

“well you were sleeping maybe 2 hours if that, is that all of your demands then.”

thinking for a minute “well if you can tell me how in the hell i got here that would be nice too and how to get out if you can.” he looks like he is about to start talking then it hit me because i'm a dumbass and keeps forgetting. “wait wait wait and the most important thing i need to know is there a really tall like six inches taller than me, dark skinned guy around here he is likely a bit gruppy goes by the name Boyd, or maybe two girls like half a head shorter than myself one with long brunette hair the other is a blonde bombshell wait if she is here don't tell her i said that please.”

he tosses a bag down and i find water bread and some kinda fruit i think it's a peach like thing it's sweet to the taste but still not a burrito.  
“first thing we refer to all new guys that come up in the box as greenie just are way of saying new guy. also to answer about your friends im a 100% sure that none of them are here. there are few as tall as u say and none go by such a name, and sad to say there are no girls here at all. and as for letting you out of the cage that can very much be done so long as u promise not to go running off into the maze again and don't become too much trouble we have to trust each other here so can you do that”

looking up at him mouth full of food “sorry what were you saying” he sighs and then repeats himself and duh i tell him yes i will be a good boy. Alby takes me on a tour around the glade telling me everything as best he knows about what's going on and who put us all here which wasn't a lot of info i have to say. once we got back to what looked like there base camp the small heavy set kid came over to us “hey Chuck glad you found us i'm going to need you to set up a bed for Stiles right?” i nod my head and shake the smaller kids hand. “ok Chuck i leave him in your hands after you get him set up please bring him to the council chambers so we can all hear about what happened out there in the maze, i will then need to speak with Newt and Minho about what next we should do with you Stiles everyone here needs to pull their own wait no free rides you got that.” i nod yet again and leave with Chuck to a hamic well it's better than the floor i help him set it up and ask him about what all goes on here i'm told more or less we are all stuck here till the runners find a way out for us well if that's all.

after we are done setting up what i'm guessing is going to be my bed Chuck takes me to this council place. once there i go into some details of my life back home where i am from how my friends are going to school just over all how life was and doing my best to not mention anything supernatural and that ended up being harder to do once people started asking my things about my life when i reached highschool but i do think i stealthily made everyone think it was just normal people that were just killers. other than a lot of shocked looks on peoples faces that i could recall so much of my life most didn't understand anything about sports so i have to explain lacrosse to them and how it kept its players in good running shape. after i was done and Alby had gotten the crowd of kids to leave the room save for a small handful of guys other than Alby and Minho i only recalled seeing one of the guys the really tall one the i got woken up too, he didn't seem like my biggest fan and really didn't like the fact i went off into the maze and more so that i lived, i have a feeling he is going to remind me of Jackson a grade A asshole. after what felt like hours and couldn't have been more then one it seems that a verdict had been reached, the tall asshole they called Gally stormed out bitching about everyone being stupid idiots which only made me feel my impression of him was spot on.

“well Stiles after hearing everything about you and what you saw out there in the maze we would like to have you as a runner” well that didn't sound like a great job to have, but what else could the maze throw at me

“what Alby means is that nearly all the runners have quit after hearing your story and i could sure use your help out there, seeing as u have done something no other person in recent memory has ever done.” well now who would have thought running for my life has made me the number one draft pick. ya it's for people that want to go run around in a maze full of monsters but hey take what i can get.

“sure Minho i would love to be on your super elite squad of runners” they all looked at me with awe and maybe that i was stupid.

“ok then greenie see you bright and early and ready to run and explore out there. but for tonight we party we got a new greenie one unlike any other we have and to the fact we have brand new info of the grievers something that may be able to help us all get free of here.” well he had me at party, Chuck took me back to base. once there more than a few different guys came by to chat about what i remembered about the outside world what cool things were out there and such till it started to get dark and the maze doors closed us in and the bonfire party started, have to say it wasn't anything like one of Lydia's parties back but the booze was strong and the company wasn't half bad, no fun party games or ya know girls but hey not too different from many of the lacrosse parties after we would win a match. remembering i have to get up in the morning and run i decided not to drink all that much.

i’m being shaken awake and all i can think is dad just five more minutes ok  
“come on greenie it's time to stretch our legs”  
rolling and i do mean rolling because well not a real bed i'm sleeping in. Ben and Minho just staring at me well i try to get my boots on. “ok so maybe i had more to drink then i thought i did last night ok just give me a few and i will be fine”

starting off at a brisk jog with the two of them joking at what i'm guessing is my expense. “ok Ben we are going to pick up the pace a bit and head over to the outer rings, really get this greenie used to how we runners do things around here.”  
and with that they take off and force me to frail to keep up with them. why are morning people so mean, coach would love to have these guys on the team. after changing between running and jogging for a few hours and seeing far more to this maze then i did by myself i really wonder just how big this place really is.

“hey guys can we take a break for a second, this part of the maze looks so different then the other part i spent the night in”

“ok Ben you and the greenie take a water break for a minute well i do a lap to make sure things are clear here” and with that i fall to the ground and stretch out my limbs in the sun, as Minho keeps running off

“i have to say for a new runner your keeping up with us very well normally it takes a week or more for us to be able to cut loose like this”

“i'm going to take that as a complement to both my own superb physical performance as well as my coaches never ending need to try and see how much he could push us till we would break. would you pass me the water please.”

as Ben is tossing me a water bottle i notice movement behind him from behind one of the walls. it takes me a second to realize its not Minho but a griever, doing the only thing that came to mind i kicked Ben behind his knees dropping him onto his back next to me just in time for the griever to stab where Ben was standing and skidding over us. we look at each other and then scrabble to are feet and take off like we stole something “MINHO WE GOT SOME BIG UGLY TROUBLE HERE HEAD BACK TO THE GLADE” 

“so is that what i think it is greenie?”

“stop calling me greenie or so help me i will drop kick you. but yes that's what i saw out here at night so if that's a griever then yes that is what you think it is if you think it's the tooth fairy then not likely”

“anyone ever tell you that your sarcasm is not really all that needed or liked?”

“nope everyone loves what i have to say and how i say it, don't know what would make you think otherwise”

“if i die out here with your smartass comments as the last things i hear i'm going to haunt you for the rest of yours”

“ok that i have heard once or twice before, now things are really starting to seem like home running for my life from scary monsters and threats made on my life well doing it thanks for this really makes me feel like nothing has changed”

“where the hell are you from if this is your normal kind of day?”

“talk later running for life now” not sure how the hell that fat ass monster was keeping up with us but damn could i use a little werewolf help about now

once we got from the outer maze to the inner one we were able to start out running the griever because it couldn't turn for crap thank god a monster that can't turn easy or just smash threw the walls. looking behind us as we make a turn “Ben i think we lost it” and with that we ran smack into something and their are three girlish screams, takes all of us a moment to realize that it was only Minho, laughing as we pick ourselves we hear a crash behind us and remember oh ya running for are ever loving mind. in true scooby doo fashion all three us run off in different directions and its seems i'm shaggy without a scooby because the monster is after me, damn it Scott could really use some werewolf scooby powers to help me get away from this damn monster 

“oh god oh god oh god i'm going to die i'm going to die” making a few turns and unable to lose this thing i see a wall covered in vines maybe it's like the other spot and i can baseball slide under it and maybe get this thing to smash its head into the wall. sadly my plan didn't go quite as well as i thought it would as i tried to slide under the vines my foot hit wall right away because my luck is just that bad, the monster still stomping as fast as can be did run right into the wall as planed and i was able to tuck and roll out from under it before it it slumbed to the ground 

both Minho and Ben came around a corner as i was getting to my feet hands up in the air rocky style “YES YES YES I DID IT I KILLED ME A GRIEVER YESSS!!!!”

looking at the both of them seeing their faces turn from shock to fear i feel that my victory is very short lived, the massive pain in my back and gut tells me for sure, as i look down and see a metal spike sticking out of my stomach and look behind me to see the griever slowly standing up and its tail spearing me like a marshmallow. damn i forgot about the scorpion like metal tail 

feeling the tail rip out of me i yell to both of them “fly you fools” as i’m falling to the floor i notice it’s not ground but a bright blue light i'm falling into and as i pass threw the light the pain i felt from being run threw was completely gone but that's when i also noticed i was on the ground and hearing gun fire all around and people dropping left and right and some guy in a camo outfit has grabbed me around the neck and dragging me out of whatever room i have found myself in, the guy is choke holding me to tight and as i'm trying to get out of it he keeps saying don't worry they are all dead just calm down, i would fucking calm down if u stopped choking me and i pass out

 

(Cora and Boyd’s voices) STILES!!!!

thrashing around as i come to wakefulness i notice that i'm in a interrogation room, well this beats the maze i guess but what in god’s name is going on how did i go from the vault to a maze and then to gun fire because i'm sure the whatever a hole choked me out brought me here. as i look around the room it's not much different then the interrogation room back at the sheriff's station tho kinda feels more like the ones the feds use on tv shows with the huge one way glass mirror. looking into the mirror i don't even recognize myself my hair is way too long and wow holy beard, ok ok i'm fine something is going on here ether i'm pretty sure i cannot be losing this much time to have a beard like this, as i pull my shirt off and look for the wound from the griever’s tail there's no wound at all but i have many smaller wounds that have healed over and scared some cuts and if i had to guess bullet hole but that's not what shocked me the most i'm like mortal kombat buff now “what the hell is going on” i slam my fist on the mirror 

i turn as i hear the door open and three guys enter two soldier guys with guns pointed at me and the third one is wearing one of those men in black like suits, ya nothing wrong can go on here

“mister Rapp would you please sit down” the guy in the suit points to one of the chairs in the room and i just look around not sure if i missed someone else in the room “mister Rapp please sit” the soldier guys step forward guns still aimed at me

i point at myself “oh wait you mean me, you could have just said so” i move over to the chair and sit down and as i do i get handcuffed to the table. i think it's a little odd and more then a bit strange but hey if they feel safer this way and the guns stop getting pointed at me i'm all for it

the two soldiers step back and holster there guns standing on either side of the door as the suit sits opposite me. “well i did ask you twice mister Rapp now if you wouldn't mind i would like to get this debriefing done with”

“is Rapp some kind of term for non military or something because i really wasn't sure if you were talking to me at first till i noticed i was only person here, oh and talking about debriefing could someone please tell me how i ended up in a room with people being shot at, along with me being choked out and dragged well here”

the soldiers look at each other confused and the guy in the suit just looks lost for words staring at me “is this some sort of jest Rapp”

“no i’m not joking i really don't find being shot and then kidnaped for no good reason something to joke about” and with me saying that the guy gets up and they all leave without a word or you know uncuffing me from the table 

a few hours later the door opens again and this time there are four soldiers and a lady suit “Rapp these men are going to take you to the washroom to get cleaned up and feed you, after that we are going to have a nice long chat about everything so please behave yourself or they will be forced to shot you the guns are tranq darts but it would be better for yourself if you behave”

“that works just fine for me i could really use the restroom and something to eat, oh and please call me Stiles” i go to stand up and still being cuffed to the table doesn't work well i fall onto the table and out of my chair if not for being cuffed to the table i'm sure i would be flat on my ass

the lady giggles at this and the guards all got move around me fast like i'm trying to escape. after a few minutes i’m uncuffed from the table and just cuffed infront of myself we hit the restroom and some kind of mess hall along with the barber. can't say i don't mind getting a haircut but having someone with a straight razor near my throat was unsettling is a understatement but i get threw everything with my guards only having placed there hands on the guns grips a few times. once back into the interrogation room i get locked back down to the table

“ok then Stiles you said i could call you” i nod my head “ i am CIA deputy director Irene Kennedy and i would like to know if you can tell me your name and where u are from please” i give her my name and address as well as my birth date, as i do she seems disappointed with all the info i gave her “well now that doesn't match up to what are records say about you” she lays out documents with my picture on them only the name next to it is Mitch Rapp.  
great am i falling threw the multiverse or is this some kind of quantum leap stuff going on here, either way i just want to go home and be done with all this stuff

“so Rapp oh i'm sorry Stiles none of this looks at all familiar to you?”

“we'll miss Kennedy i can say without a doubt not a damn thing in any of these documents makes any sort of sense to me other than the very good looking guy in these pictures you would know more then myself”

“ok then Stiles we are going to want to run a few tests on you and have you talk to a shrink find out if your lying to us or suffering from head trauma”

“i’m guessing i have no real say in the matter”

“you could always stay in here for a month or more and do things the long way?”

“i would love to take the first of those options” and at that me and my four new friends go for a walk

 

LITTLE OVER A WEEK LATER

 

sitting in my interrogation room talking with my shrink about the same thing for the dozenth time or so when the door swings open and miss Kennedy walks in a dismisses him from the room

“so same time tomorrow doc” “yes” “no” “ya ok you just get back to me then, hello there miss Kennedy what kind of pincushion do you have in store for me today?”

“not today we have gotten back the results of all the tests and it seems your brain is working just fine and none of the doctors can truly explain why it is you have no memory of your life before the shooting or why you think you are this Stiles Stilinski person that there are no records on. but if you would please come with me we have some video’s of you undercover working for us infiltrating a terrorist group” she walks and i stumble to go after my guards helping me not fall on my face and we all speed walk to catch up to her

“wait you mean to tell me i'm some sort of spy or secret agent and your just now getting to telling me this”

“no Stiles you are not any of those things. Mitch Rapp on the other hand was a very promising suspect for a special project oh mine of skilled people who can get jobs done without all the messy paperwork”

“so you're telling me that the guy who i'm not but looks a very much like me and who’s fingerprints i have and dna matches mine was going to be turned into some kind of assassin to serve the great nation of american”

“yes something along those lines”

once we got to where she was taking me there were around six different tv’s all with me or Mitch Rapp on them in different places a gym, shooting range, and what i'm guessing was his apartment. i don't know who this guy that seems to be me is but i do have to say dude makes me look like i got some badass fighting skills. spending the next few days here watching and taking in everything it seems like he was training in hand to hand, guns, knives, and even langues.

resting on the floor in the interrogation room thinking about everything that been happening to me somehow i went from a teen in the supernatural word to being thrown into a maze full of sifi monsters and now finding myself in the body of an assassin in training, not fully sure how any of this really happen or what to really do when miss Kennedy comes in

“ok Stiles it seems word from up on the hill has been decided. you are now under my supervision and as so what to do with you is left up to me so i will make a deal with you”

“i’m all ears”

“i want you to take Mitch’s place in the training program if you prove to have the skill set that he did you will work in said unit for a total of four years then be free to go about your life in any way you wish with a bank account balance to retire.”

“ok that sounds nice and all but what if i don’t have his skill sets”

“if the instructor finds you lacking and you really are a clumsy school boy trapped in a Mitch’s body then you will be on a flight to California where you can try to find your family. if this sounds fair to you sign these documents and we can get in the car and head out now”

well didn't sound all that great to be going to assassin school just to get my but kicked for a free ride home but what else was i to really do i signed it and was given a bag of clothes and off we went 

six hours later

not really sure how long the car ride was passed out for a good bit of it, really only woke up for sure when car came to a stop and miss Kennedy got out of the car telling me to hold up. she was talking to someone couldn't really tell who it was my only guess is the assassin school teacher, yep never thought i would be picked for that let alone it was a real thing. few minutes passed and she waved me to get out so ya i did and walked over to her

“stiles this is your instructor Stan Hurley” i walked up to shake the man's hand and as he turned to face me i was in complete shock

“holy fanboy’s it's BATMAN like Michael Keaton first big screen batman, oh my god sir it is a big honor to meet you and be apart of your league of assassins” sadly i just stood there like well a fanboy and he didn't shake my hand just walked past me

“really Irene this is the kid you were telling me about that you thought could be the best agent out there”

“well Stan as i was trying to tell you something happened with his extraction and it seems his mind is that of a very confused kid that seems to think your some kinda action hero, but i'm hoping his amnesia is to your benefit, from everything we can tell he still has excellent muscle memory if he doesn't know what he is doing its just reflex at this point so with your training we think yes without all his old baggage holding him back yes you can turn him into a great agent”

“ok then fine we will see what this kid can do” whistles and a group of guys come over and take me to the bunk area

“Stan don't you kill him i have a deal if he can't hack it he gets to go home”

Stan whistles again and moves a hand in a circle and the next thing i know the group of guys are all around me Stan whistles again and the fist start flying i don't know how i’m blocking half of the blows or even countering the kicks and punches coming at me its like i lost control of my own body and someone else was controlling me remotely. Stan fires a shot into the air and everything stops. miss Kennedy is just staring at my wide eyed and Stan has a sour look on his face

“well ok then Irene looks like we have are answer about if the kid here can hack things”

looking around and at myself a few of the guys have cut lips and i think one has a black eye and i don't really have much of any marks on me “so then i guess that trip home is out of the question then huh?”

week and half later

training has been going well i think it's all very different then i was fearing it is more VR training to take out targets and less fight club, it seems i have a good amount of MMA fighting skills which is keeping me from getting my ass beat to much as well as a very good shooting reflexes. when everything is happening it really does just feel like i’m part of some video game and someone's controlling me from afar everything is just act and react i don't even really think about what's going on just do what they seem to want, i have noticed in the vr training there is this one arab looking person that keeps showing up but he isn't on my hit list so i never fire but my body wants so bad to that i have to force my eyes away from him maybe there is something of Rapp in here with me and that guy hurt him so bad he wants him dead or maybe i'm just completely loony toons

“Rapp, Hurley what's to talk to you about a mission” there's a pose as i look around “Rapp oh ya Stiles get your ass up there asap” i throw a shirt on and rush up to the house were one of the guys lets me in and shows me to where Hurley is waiting for me

“oh good you got here quick kid please have a seat” i do as i'm told and sit at the table

“so what is this all about sir”

“well kid from are first meeting i'm guessing you like movies am i right” i nod my head yes “good because there's this movie i need you to see before we put a stamp down on your training you we put you to work”

oh great he wants me to go out there and kill people for real now not really sure if i can handle that or not i mean the vr games feel like just that a vr paintball game not out and out murder of a human life, so what's this movie he wants me to watch someone getting killed. Stan hits the play button on the laptop and turns it around for me to watch and i hear me talking to my phone taking a vid clip on some beach and then i see Erica in a bikini and i’m talking to her saying we are like honeymooner’s and she teasing ya honeymooner’s we aren't married ya know and then wait my mothers ring on a string enters the camares shot and i’m proposing to her…..to Erica…. she says yes and the camera moves to show the two of us kissing

i can feel tears rolling down my face as i’m looking at my hands no ring no signs of wearing a wedding band at all yet this video shows she said yes to me, the screen then changes someone is standing over Erica with a gun as she and i am screaming for each other the man shoots her straight thru the head and then me thru the gut and yet the person filming is still filming as i’m trying to crawl to my catwoman. i look up at Hurley and rush at him

“she’s not dead she can't be dead why are you lying to me” Hurley somehow got a cord from the laptop free and has it around my neck and as my vision starts to go black that same bright blue light flashes and i fall forward gasping for air, as i look around i’m out in the woods nest to a very large stump of a tree with a chain around it as i follow the chain up the stump there is a oversized silver furred wolf laying on the stump looking down at me, out of instinct i fumble backwards away from giant hungry wolf

“easy there Stiles easy, just breathe take some deep breaths and calm down you are safe here” it's then i notice that standing next to the wolf is Dr Deaton in some kind of fancy white robe with a odd symbol on it

“Deaton where the hell are we and what's going on with me”

“alright Stiles i will explain what's been going on to you but you need to stay calm ok. firstly i am not the person you know as Deaton the form your seeing is a projection of your mind this person your seeing me as is the closest thing your mind can think of as a person wise in the ways of nature.”

ok so roller coaster isn't over yet and i'm hoping i'm still in dream land

“no Stiles you're not in dream and before u ask yes i can hear your thoughts, now your body is still safe and sound in the bank vault next to the one you think of as your catwoman but your soul has been sent to what you would call other life's you could have lived and every time your life was in to much danger i moved you from one of those lives to another until i could feel none of those lives were truly fit for you no matter how much you felt you wanted away from you life you keep wanting to know about it or something flashes in you to bring you back to your own world”

“ok hold up a sec crazy man that's not Deaton but looks like him is telling me that the multiverse is a real thing and you have the power to make me travel thru it”

“that is one way to put things if that's how best your mind is able to comprehend what is happening to you but i'm not moving you thru it just your soul into the body's of other you’s out there i believe quantum leap is what you would call it”

“oh well damn and just how in the heck are you able to do such a thing and why me of all people” i wolf on the stump seems to be laughing at me with a silly half grin on its face and tongue sticking out

“well Stiles the moment you picked up the nemeton medallion the small wisp of my soul that remand link to it felt something familiar inside you and because of that i have been trying to aid you in whatever way you most wished”

“wait so you're telling me because i was upset with Boyd and Cora about butting into my life and rethinking my how my life would be without the supernatural you up and gave it to me?”  
the Deaton who wasn't really Deaton just nodded his head  
“oh come on dude you can hear every thought i have i was just upset and throwing a temper tantrum i didn't really mean it ok well maybe a little but i would never want to leave my friends who knows if they would survive without me”

“i only now know this, the connection is still growing stronger and times have changed a great deal since i walked the world as flesh and blood so i am sorry if i don't understand how things work all the time. but there is something we must talk about Stiles do you wish to return to your world?”

“well as you can hear my thoughts you would know the answer to that is DUH!”

“that there is the troubling part to our talk Stiles i can sense something has changed in the world you come from you should have never come in contact with the medallion” the wolf raises its head and looks at me then over to the Deaton “the best thing to happen is for you to return back to that course of actions before you came in contact with the medallion and forget everything that has happened to you since, if i am to do this anything u have done after deciding to be a member of the Hale pack and hunting your friends down will go back to the way things should have unfolded”

“so your telling me that i never helped Derek look for anyone all summer and god knows what would happen to everyone back with the alpha pack”

“yes in the world you are from you never helped Derek look for your friends but something and i am unsure as to what changed but that brings us to how things are now and if you want to know your friends with the alpha pack will have died at different times” the wolf bares its teeth at the Deaton look alike and growls deep something i wish i could do hearing that my friends would be dead

“ok is there a option B i can take like you just send me back from where you took me from” he looks at me with complete shock

“is that really what you want even if it could be more trouble for you and your friends?”

“YES IT’S WHAT I WANT IF IT MEANS THAT I CAN SAVE THE LIFE OF MY CATWOMAN…..i mean yes if i can save my friends i would do almost anything” the wolf lets out a loud bark as Deaton just laughs

“well now Stiles i can see we have more in common then i had hoped for if you truly do feel that way it can be done tho i give a warning if you do wish to take this road this will change a great deal and more than likely not for the better, there are far worse things out there then the alpha pack and you deciding to use this power it will draw them to you”

“will i be able to help and save my friends?”

“yes you will be able to help them but something in you will change”

“then you have your answer i say YES! send me back” another loud bark sounds and Deaton turns to the wolf and it seems something paces between them like they understand each other

“alright then it has been decided but before you return to your body i should let you know that Erica was close to you when i sent you threw the multiverse as you see things, she too has been thru other lives. as a gift from me to you for taking the hard road for those you care about, both of you will return to your body's with the mental and physical memories of what has happened in those other lives, here is hoping that it will aid you in your adventures. oh and Stiles maybe you shouldn't keep how you feel about someone so secret you never know what will happen next” he reaches over and breaks the chain around the wolfs neck

“whoa whoa whoa what ya doing”

“i am changing your destiny” and at that the wolf leaped at me teeth out for a kill

thrashing up right hands going to my throat as i’m gasping for air and coughing my brains out only thing close to how i can explain how i feel is a panic attack, looking around everyplace and seeing Erica laying next to me and both Boyd and Cora looking over at me

i wave to them “what's up guys do either of you have any water my throat is killing me”

looks pass between them and back to me that's when Boyd rushes to his feet and passes me a bottle of water and i greedily drink it all down

“umm wow Stiles you're alive me and Boyd were thinking that you two love birds slipped into a coma together”

“what you mean Cora? Boyd whats she mean?”

Boyd looks to Cora then back to me “Stiles you have been out for almost a month!”


	5. bad moon rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles wakes to rework the deal with the alpha pack and gets some information he wasn't ready to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello to my readers i am sorry that it has taken so long for my to update my work but i was having some internal thoughts about writing more i didn't feel like i had anyone really reading my story so i was going to stop writing altogether but i got a comment asking for update and few readers i know IRL have also asked for me to keep writing i will begin writing again soon after the holiday but here is something i wrote like a month ago sorry it is not finished but i will get it done as soon as i can thank you for dealing with my attempt at being a writer

Stiles POV

a month wow seems the amount of time that went by when i was off in the different realities really went by great.

“so guys what have i missed out on in the last month” i lean back into the wall and slide down till i’m sitting on the floor. i grab my pillow and slide it under Erica’s head and pull my sleeping bag over her well i check on her pulse which seem to be much stronger then it was before my long nap, as i look up too Boyd and Cora stare at me with wide eyes.

“ok guys yes i had me a little bit longer of a nap then i wanted to and i'm now awake and yes i’m worried about making Erica comfortable because well i been out for a month and she is going on four now one of which i haven't been able to try and help her heal so can we stop with the cow eyes and just catch me up with everything please”

“well Stiles other then the food and service going down hill a great deal few days ago the alpha pack more or less told us that come this next full moon we would be dead and Boyd here is pretty sure that someone from the pack found us and the alpha pack i’m sure has found them by now and unless they plan on adding him to are growing group so my guess is they are most likely tearing him apart”

i look over to Boyd “it’s not Scott is it?”

“no i’m pretty sure if it had been Scott he would have charged in here trying to kill everyone of them at seeing Erica and your dead body’s in here with us, if i had to guess i would say it was Isaac”

“so high pitch girlish screams as he ran for his life ya i would say that sounds like him” slides down to the floor and rests hands over my eyes

“Stiles you can't let them kill Isaac he is part of the pack”

“no Boyd you're wrong i really can” i lift my hands a little and look over at him

“fine Stiles you're not going to let them kill Isaac he is part of our pack just like you are and you wouldn't let them kill me or Erica without doing something to help so get off your butt and go help him in whatever way you can” he was pointing out the vault door and if i’m not mistaken he stomped his foot

“ok fine i will go try and save him but if things get really bad he gets to be the kibble and bits not me” i do a half flip up onto my feet not full sure if i was more surprised or Cora and Boyd were by what i did and that i landed it, i grabbed the medallion and joged out of the vault and started searching for the alpha A-holes oh and Isaac. after a minute i find all of them near the back loading dock area everyone turned as i jogged up to them “good morning or is it evening then again maybe night i’m not really sure anymore seems that my nap ran a little longer than planned, oh hey there Isaac you show up here for a little playdate i didn't know that we had anything on the books, Mr Deucalion i thought we had agreement that if anyone from our pack were to show up things would run their course, so is that what is going on here or have i missed something” i looked down at the medallion focusing on it and it shines as bright as a road flare

Deucalion laughing and clapping his hands softly  
“Mr Stilinski what a pleasant surprise to see you up and about if you would pardon the pun, also something seems different about you and i don’t mean this forcefully attitude you seem to have” he turns to two face oh wait i mean Ennis “if you would please help Mr Lahey he does seem so very sleepy” and at that Ennis bashes Isaac’s head into the wall and i move forward glowing medallion hand first. all of the alpha pack growling at me sept for Deucalion he just lifts his hands to chest level   
“now now Mr Stilinski no need for things to get unpleasant on either side, now your friend is fine just sleeping so why don’t you put that away and we go to the other room and have a small chat about things” well feeling like my bluff was called i slip the medallion into my pocket and walk with Deucalion to the room we seem to always have are small chats in

“so then how are you feeling Mr Stilinski you had many of us very worried when you seemed to go the way of miss Reyes, who i do hope is doing as well as you seem to be, which by the way something seem a bit different about you i will need to ask Kali if you look different or it’s just my silly blindness playing tricks on me”

“oh yes i can just picture Ennis crying into his pillow at night at the thought of not being able to brutally mame and or murder me with his own two clawed hands without me being able to scream out in pain, but for how i’m feeling i would say a bit out of sorts really had more than my fair share of let's say nightmares and because of them, it has made me a bit overprotective of my fellow pack members which by the way i have been informed that it has been implied to them that the alpha pack is going to kill them all come the full moon that's in what two or three days now, so i would love to talk about that along with if i do recall are deal is over since one of are pack members showed up we are no longer your guests so should we really be talking and not fighting to the bitter finish”

“well Mr Stilinski it seems something as changed in you i’m sensing a lot of conviction in your words and you no longer smell like a frightened cornered animal it’s something more fierce and i must say that its very interesting but your words sounded a lot like a threat”

“oh was i not making myself sound as clear as i thought i was. from everything i have herd since waking up you all are the ones making the threats and i'm guessing there not idle threats ether so let me be a 100% clear Deucalion if we aren’t going to talk things out right now i don’t care if it cost me my life i will use this nemeton medallion to turn all that alpha power to heal yourself in the opposite direction and watch at least you explode into a bloody mess and if i'm lucky i can do that to every single one of you before the life drains from me and we all go to hell together that’s the threat i’m making if you are unwilling to talk things out!” Deucalion’s eyebrows raise up over his shades as if in surprise

“Mr Stilinski your heart beat was completely steady as you spoke so you believe that you can do what you say, i must say that’s very surprising for you to come so far so fast to be truly able to use its power as you say but i do have one question for you before we talk things out and i do wish to talk things out. so where did you hear that name for the disk you have i know for a fact no one has told you what that really was”

“if you want the truth it came to me in a dream” at that he just smiled wide at me and clapped the table

“ok let's cut to the chase the threat to your friends may have been a bit worse than you think, it was Ennis who spoke to them if that helps things, but i can promise you that no one in the alpha pack will kill you or your friends during the next full moon and as a show of good faith to you we will even let Mr Lahey go free but not before we take his memory of this location from his mind, it will be a little painful but nothing permanent also if you would like we can do the same thing to miss Reyes as well”

“ok one why would i or anyone want you to do that to my catwoman…… i mean Erica and second why do you have to take the memory of this location away from Isaac”

“well we don't want are location to be out in the hands of everyone but if your pack is cleaver and worth are attention then what clues will be left in his mind should get them here to free you all and if that does happen we will even all clear out of here if your pack shows up so long as you keep to the rules and do what we have asked of you like keeping everyone locked up during the full moon. as for miss Reyes our kind don't do well in coma like states for such a long time it’s very likely that she has been aware of everything that has been going on around her this whole time but unable to do anything about it something like that can drive someone insane i do believe that you have seen it first hand with Peter Hale”

crap so if Erica were to wake up she could go crazy and start wolfing out and hunting down to mame or murder anyone that has hurt her in the past, thinking back to the way she was before she became a werewolf that could be a very large number of the student body or to be more afraid it could be me for not having noticed her feelings toward me. shit what should i do i’m pretty sure there's nothing i can do to help her with the medallion but yet maybe what Deucalion is offering is best…….wait she has been aware of everything that's been going on that means everything i have said when around her or done. she would even know about the sneaking into her sleeping bag and cuddling her in my sleep oh ya those memories need to go away before she kills me for sure forget the student body ass holes who made her life hell they deserve whatever she wants to do to them but me i want to live 

“if you don't mind i would like to talk with Cora about this before i say yes or no she seems to know more about these things then i do, and i’m guessing Isaac is going to be dropped off someplace away from here after you're done mind wiping him”

“yes i will have Ennis drop him off in town away from here and feel free to talk things over about what seems best for miss Reyes” he stands and holds his hand out and i walk over and let him take my arm and walk back to the vault so he can see to Isaac and i can talk with Boyd and Cora

“ok guys i have talked things over with duckie mic blind wolf and i have promises that none of the alpha pack will kill or attack any of us so long as we keep to the rules, and Isaac is going to be set free after they do some wiping of his mind about where we are i’m told it will hurt but he wont die. umm Cora do you know anything about this trick i remember Scott saying something about this skill when Peter shared some memories with him about the fire”

“ya i know a little about it never seen it done or anything but so long as the person doing it is careful they should be no lasting effects well other then the loss of the memory, my mom was skilled at it and i’m sure since most of the alpha pack have been alpha’s for along time they can do it without fail tho it’s not something i would care to have done to me”

“umm there's something else i wanted to ask you about this skill” Cora nods her head and moves her hand in a motion to continue “ok well your uncle was in a vegetated like state and once he healed so much he went on a crazy killing speer as i have already told you so umm would someone in a coma be along the same lines of effects”

Boyd looks at me eyes wide then to Erica and then to Cora waiting for her answer that i too am waiting for just as nervously. Cora is biting her thumb nail seeming deep in thought then looks up at us

“this i’m not sure about at all pack nanny if what you have told me about uncle Peter is right then, and this is only a guess i would say there is a fair shot at something along the same line happening with sleeping beauty over there”

i take a deep sigh “so then i vote we have them do this thing if it will keep her safe raise your hand if you vote with me if not keep them down we will do whatever the majority vote thinks is best” i raise my own hand and look at both of them after a minute both of them raise their hands as well “ok then it's decided then oh ya and Cora STOP CALLING ME THAT” both start laughing at my attempt of putting my foot down with them

“ok then Stiles since we are done with all this decision making Cora and i were wondering since you're awake again and not busy you could maybe make some food it's been a month since we had anything but crappy protein bars and gas station subs” at that Cora smiles big up at me hands up in the begging stance with the sad puppy dog eyes and Boyd just has a big grin on his face

“oh my god its like i haven't even been in a coma or anything you damn wolves think with your stomachs but fine i will see what we have and make something just stop begging already” as i walk into my room i see Ennis carrying Isaac out of there the back of his neck has blood on it as well as Ennis’s claws on his right hand, i rub the back of my neck trying not to think about it as i hear Deucalion telling Ennis to drop Issac off and to tell the twins to return with him if he sees them out there. after looking over what's left of our supplies i throw together a chicken and rice mixture having to use canned chicken and veggies and use what spices i have and mix it with gravy, i’m sure it’s not the best tasting thing i have ever made but they both seem to inhale it before passing out. once everyone is sleeping i find Deucalion to tell him that we all agreed to let them wipe Erica of her coma time he tells me it will be done just before the next full moon, something about how he says it gives me the feeling something big is going to happen but i can't tell what so i go about my time as i normally would only now doing my best to watch my tongue when around my sleeping catwoman

2 days later

it’s the day of the full moon and the alpha pack seems very on edge


End file.
